


Sob a luz do luar

by iAlyena



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Homossexualidade, Jovens titãs, Koriand'r - Freeform, LGBT, Ravena - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: “E, acima de tudo, fez Rachel sentir um sentimento tão genuíno que nunca imaginou que fosse capaz de sentir. Algo estranho, confuso, e completamente puro.”[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Relationships: Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)
Kudos: 3





	Sob a luz do luar

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo! 
> 
> Boa Leitura!

Ravena tinha a mania de olhar o luar, escondida, sozinha. De, enquanto observava o céu escuro e estrelado, colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Mas, ela chegou. Conseguiu passar por toda muralha invisível que foi criada em volta de si de um jeito que pareceu tão fácil. De um jeito no qual koriand'r fez Ravena pensar que não era um monstro.

E, nossa, aquele sorriso dela – sempre cheio de dentes – era como a lua que tanto gostava de observar iluminando sua noite. Era como sua luz na escuridão. 

E, acima de tudo, fez a anti-heroína sentir um sentimento tão genuíno que nunca imaginou que fosse capaz de sentir. Algo estranho, confuso, e completamente puro. E era esquisito, pois Ravena sempre sentia que seus sentimentos eram todos corrompidos. 

Saiu da imensidão de seus pensamentos ao sentir um corpo atrás do seu; pensou em atacar – afinal, quem ousava lhe tirar de seus devaneios? –, mas sentiu um cheiro familiar e sorriu. Um sorriso discreto, tão discreto quanto um corvo em uma noite escura, mas ainda sim, um sorriso visível para quem sabia ver.

Logo sentiu um beijo na bochecha esquerda e virou-se para ver a alienígena que sabia lidar tão bem com suas inúmeras crises. Abraçou-a. E, selou seus lábios de forma casta, sem luxúria alguma. 

Após alguns segundos do início do selar, os rostos se afastaram, mas Koriand'r insistiu em permanecer abraçada a sua – complicada – amada, enquanto as duas observavam o luar.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado <33


End file.
